Neon Genesis Evangelion: Die Entstehung der Seelen
by BrokenNightmares
Summary: Welcome to the NGE world in which there is no Asuka. Replacing Asuka and Unit 02 is a gothic boy and Unit 03! I suck at summaries... please read! A ReiOC story as well.


Neon Genesis Evangelion: Die Entstehung der Seelen

Explanation and Chapter One

* * *

Hi, I'm the author. Nice to meet you.

After some discouraging reviews, I decided to change some of my thoughts and rewrite the story as I see fit. That means… no more direct dialog from the show. Text in my story will be from the show and from my own interpretation. (Except in certain cases, like in this chapter when Kensuke gets off the chopper and rants and raves. LOVE THAT!)

The story will go back and forth between Shinji's and Tsekura's (OC) lives.

If you are a big Asuka fan… sorry to disappoint you… but in this universe, there is no Asuka. Hell, there's no Unit 02 for that matter! You ask, "How in god's name does that work!" Well, you will have to read it to find out!

There will be MASSIVE SPOILERS… but they may be off a little…cause of the whole Asuka-less part.

To replace Asuka and Unit 02 are an original character and Unit 03. Unit 03 appears much earlier than in the series. Unit 04 also makes its name here and the S2 experiment is a success. Yep, that's right. No Sea of Dirac! YAY!

So. Now you know. This will be a three-book saga. Book One will be a rewrite of the series. Book Two will be my rendition of the movies. Book Three will take place in either Ikari's perfect world or the aftermath of Third Impact (something similar to Jim Lazar's "Garden of Eva" or Ryan Xavier's "Angels of Armageddon") or both!

So sit back. Relax. And enjoy Neon Genesis Evangelion: Die Entstehung der Seelen.

The story begins on Episode 8. It picks up about twenty minutes before Misato, Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke land on the ship to escort Unit 03 to Japan. Tsekura and his dark Evangelion are waiting.

Another thing. This is a story where Rei is very involved. (I love Rei Ayanami. This isn't a Rei/Shinji story but a Rei love story none the less. Rei/OC)

Oh by the way. I don't own anything from Evangelion except my original character (Tsekura) Gainax kicks ass because it owns Evangelion! Anno Hideaki, none of this would have been possible without your great creative mind!

Ach! Also! Go read "Garden of Eva" by Jim Lazar! And go read "Angels of Armageddon" by Ryan Xavier! Both are amazing stories! I TIP MY HAT TO YOU TWO! (Addresses of these stories at the end)

* * *

His ashen hand contrasted greatly with the dark armor. He ran his fingers along the smooth metal. It was cold. The boy pressed his forehead against it and sighed.

"Just what are you?" He whispered, pulling back and looking at the giant before him.

Evangelion Unit 03 stared back. The biomechanical robot was as black as night. The Tri-Polymer Titanium covering the monster was extremely tough. The Eva's arms had a white stripe above the elbow and across the forearm. A large white dot graced each of the robot's shoulders. Unit 03 had only two eyes, but the pale color of them made the Eva look more like a devil than like a savior. The Evangelion also had several plates of azure armor covering the vital points.

As expected, the Evangelion didn't answer. How could it? It may have the _form_ of a human, but the Evas were nothing but toys. Or where they? He'd seen footage of Unit 01 without it's helmet… and it looked _alive_ underneath.

He sighed again. The purple liquid that the Eva was wading in was strangely cool even in the extremely warm weather. The teenager lay down and let his arm sway in it. Seconds later, he was asleep.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was on the verge of dozing off, lulled to sleep by the continuous 'fhwup, fhwup' of the helicopter's blades. Misato Katsuragi, his guardian and friend, had invited him and his classmates Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida to come with her to escort Unit 03 to Japan. Kensuke was really excited to see all of this military stuff in person and Touji was just happy to hang out with Misato… but Shinji was _really_ bored.

It would be really nice to have some extra help with fighting the Angels and Misato had said the new Pilot was really good at handling an Eva. Maybe he wouldn't have to fight anymore. But forcing everything on Ayanami and this new Pilot would be kind of unrealistic. Damn.

"Miss Misato?" Shinji called out, trying to get her attention over the sounds of the helicopter. The purple haired woman turned around. "Are we almost there?" She nodded and pointed out the window, down to the sea below. Kensuke gasped in awe. The sight even took Touji's focus off Katsuragi.

When the clouds in front of the chopper cleared, floating on the sea was the entirety of the US Navy Fleet.

"There's our cute little boat!" Misato said, smiling. Kensuke's gaping mouth began flapping up and down. He was speaking extremely fast.

"Holy-crap! Look-at-all-those-battleships! They-are-all-so-beautiful!" Aida raved. Touji however, was quite skeptical.

"_That's _the cute little boat?" He scoffed, raising one of his black eyebrows.

"Of course! They're gorgeous! That's the pride of the US Navy, the super-carrier '_Atlantean_!' Kensuke shot back.

"It's huge…" Shinji noted, leaning over Aida's shoulder to get a better look. Misato laughed.

"I'm surprised that such a relic can still float." She said, smiling.

"Naa! It's not bad at all. It's a vintage model from just before Second Impact. One of the last few super-carriers from back then!" Kensuke explained.

From the second Kensuke had seen the US Fleet; he'd been recording everything on his camcorder. He was in _heaven_!

* * *

The Admiral and his Lieutenant stared out of the _Atlantean_'s bridge windows. The Admiral held up binoculars to his aging eyes. Both of them watched as the brownish-gold MIG-55 D Transport helicopter landed… and neither of them were pleased.

"Damn! You've got to be kidding me! It looks like they brought the cables for that stupid toy of theirs! Damn!" The Admiral growled and his white moustache wiggled up and down.

_

* * *

Fhwup, fhwup, fhwup_

He sat straight up, splashing purple liquid about. The helicopter! Where they here! Was… _she_ here! The teenager jumped to his feet and wiped the coolant off his arm and hand. He had to go! He had to meet them! Meet… _her_ face-to-face!

The boy grabbed his black, leather trench coat, slipped it on, and retreated to the small helicopter that would take him to the _Atlantean_.

* * *

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool! Totally awesome! This is _way_ too cool! I'm so happy I wanna cry! Look at those antennas and dishes and guns and _launch_ pads! Aw man cool! Look at that! Oh, look at those over there!" Kensuke had just stepped off the helicopter and had already lost his mind. Every little army nerd's dream.

Kensuke took off and was followed by a white hat being blown by the wind… Touji's hat.

"Damn you! Someone get my hat! Stop it! Come on, someone help! Get my special hat!"

Suzuhara took off after his hat.

Shinji and Misato stuck close together. He stretched his arms and yawned. He was finally off that cramped chopper. Maybe now he could loosen up his muscles. They were quite stiff. Misato followed behind Shinji holding down her purple hair, clutching her notebook, and looking miserable. She too was glad to be off the helicopter.

* * *

He stared as each passenger got off the transport chopper. First a sandy haired brat holding a camcorder got off. Then a jock chasing a stupid baseball hat. Then the Third Child, Shinji Ikari. Then the lustrous NERV Captain, Misato Katsuragi. But not her… she hadn't come. _Damn!_

The jock's hat caught his attention as it fluttered against his black boot. He bent down and picked it up. It was white with black striping down from the top. His skin and the material weren't that much of a different color. He was _really_ pale.

The boy to whom the aforementioned hat belonged stopped in front of him. He certainly did seem like a jock. The teenager was semi-muscular, had short, dark hair, slightly tanned skin, and a smirk about him that just oozed ego-inflated and self-absorbed… ooziness.

The Eva pilot held out the hat and the jock snatched it back and slipped it on his head. _Backwards_! What a jock! He backed away and stood next to Katsuragi, Ikari, and the… other kid.

"Morning, Katsuragi." He said, nodding his head.

"Wow! You sure have grown up since we last saw each other." Misato cried. He had grown. Much taller and more scarred. Two pale scars ran down his already pale face; from his right eye, to his chin.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh! Let me introduce you to the boys!" Misato smiled, nudging Ikari forward.

"No need. I can do that myself." He walked forward and held out his hand. Shinji tentatively shook hands with him.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Tsekura Kentetsu, Fourth Child. Designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 03. You are Ikari, famed pilot of Unit 01, I presume?" The boy asked.

Shinji stammered, "F-famed? I'm not very good at piloting yet." The two pilots let go of each other's hands.

"Not good? So I take it you didn't pilot Unit 01 at 40 synchronization with no prior training? You haven't destroyed Sachiel, Shamshel, and Ramiel? You haven't protected the world from destruction three times now?" Tsekura asked, raising his ivory eyebrow.

Maybe Shinji _was_ a little good. He _had_ defeated three Angels; two by himself and one with the help of Ayanami. But still… maybe he _wasn't _half-bad.

Shinji took a moment to look at Tsekura Kentetsu, his new co-worker of sorts. He didn't look fourteen… but he was. Tsekura had pure snowy-white hair with black streaks in it, somewhat similar to Touji's hat. His eyebrows were white as well. Kentetsu's ivory hair reached down and slightly touched his broad shoulders. Behind his black-streaked bangs was a pair of intense azure eyes. They scanned and observed everything in exquisite detail.

Tsekura wore all black clothes. He looked like a shadow; A black trench coat, a black T-shirt, black baggy pants with red stitching, black combat boots, a black necklace with a red pentagram, and a black ring through his left eyebrow. All this black made his sickly-pale skin look even whiter.

"Anyway… so you're telling me you aren't good at piloting an Eva? Okay. I guess I'll have to watch your back in battle more than I should have to." Tsekura smirked. Touji cleared his throat in the background. Shinji turned around and said,

"Oh. Umm, this is Touji Suzuhara and _that's_ Kensuke Aida. They go to my school and are my best friends." Shinji explained. At hearing his name, Kensuke was instantly up near the trio.

Tsekura got right up in the viewpoint of Kensuke's camcorder.

"Hi, Kensuke. I'm Tsekura." Mr. Aida freaked.

"AH! Move, you are wasting the space on my disc!" He cried. Everyone let out a chuckle.

"Katsuragi, the Admiral is up on the bridge," Tsekura said, pointing up to where the Admiral and his Lieutenant were watching. "But I warn you. He probably isn't happy that you brought the cables for Unit 03."

Oh, he wasn't happy... he wasn't happy at all.

* * *

"NERV. By your annoying antics on the deck I was quiet sure you were the _leader_ of this little day-care center… but I was obviously mistaken." The Admiral gripped, staring at Misato. Touji, Shinji, and Tsekura were all paying attention to the conversation while Kensuke was recording everything in sight.

Misato just smiled and said, "Thank you for all of your _gracious _hospitality, Admiral." He glared at her even more angrily. "Also, thank you for the marine transport of Eva Unit 03." She held out a stack of paper and continued, "These are the specifications for the emergency power supply for the Eva."

The Admiral took the papers and smirked. "You've wasted a trip, Captain. I'd never approve any request for anyone to activate that piece of crap while at sea in the first place."

Tsekura's eye twitched. 'Piece of crap? PIECE OF CRAP? YOU DIRTY OLD BASTARD!' He thought, still twitching slightly. No one noticed…

"The Eva is quiet valuable," Misato began.

'Thank you Katsuragi!' Tsekura thought, beaming.

"What if an Angel suddenly appeared. The Eva is the only thing that could defeat it." The Captain continued.

'It will come. Gaghiel, the Angel of Fish. He sure won't attack from the sky.' Thought the Fourth Child.

"_Valuable!_ That's why the _entire_ US Navy has been pulled for _guard_ duty? This is an outrage! It's just a toy!" The Admiral snapped.

"The Pacific Fleet still isn't enough. Not when you consider the great importance of the Evangelion." Misato said. She pulled out another piece of paper. "I need you to sign the documents to transfer Unit 03 over to NERV."

The Admiral smirked and glared at the same time. "No. Unit 03 and it's pilot,"

"I've got a _name_ you know!" Tsekura snapped, but was ignored.

"They were entrusted to us by the Second Branch in America. They are under _our_ jurisdiction and will remain so until we arrive in New Yokosuka."

"Fine." Misato said and glared right back at the Admiral. Tension was rising. "But let me remind you that in the instance of an Angel attack, NERV's authority overrides your own."

Touji smiled and whispered to himself about Misato's greatness.

"She sounds just like Ritsuko does." Shinji noted. Had they been friends for a long time? Hmm…

"Well, well. It seems you are just as confident as always. Aeh, Misato?" Came a deep voice from the doorway. The voice belonged to Tsekura's only non-American friend and guardian, Ryoji Kaji.

"Hey, Ryoji." Tsekura said turning to look at him.

Ryoji Kaji; suave, mysterious, and utterly annoying. The man leaning against the doorframe had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt and black slacks. A red tie hung loosely from his neck.

"Mr. Kaji, stop coming uninvited onto my bridge!" The Admiral snapped. Misato stared at Kaji and went pale. Why was he here!

"Oh, Admiral, I'm _so_ sorry." Kaji said, still standing in the doorway.

* * *

The Admiral stared out the window and cursed in annoyance.

"Dammit! Those kids are the Earth's only salvation!" He griped.

"I suppose the times are changing, sir. The Congress seems to have pinned their hopes on NERV and the Evas as well." The Lieutenant's voice was rather monotonous.

"On those stupid toys! What idiots! Why can't they give us a little more money if they are going waste it on giant robots!" The Admiral frowned deeply and stared at the white tarp that covered Eva Unit 03.

* * *

Its fins sliced easily through the waters of the deep. It was the god of the ocean. Its purpose was to live underwater. The darkness of the bottom of the sea suited it well. But the time had come to complete its destiny. It wasn't sure if it would succeed after so many of its brothers and sisters had been destroyed already. But it was determined to do the best it could. The overall consciousness within it spoke loud and clear.

'I am Gaghiel. I am the Angel of Fish. I am the God of the Ocean. I will reunite with my brother, Adam. It is my purpose. The Reunion will be grand.'

Gaghiel's numerous eyes began to glow red. Adam was coming closer. Its destiny was almost within its grasp.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was pressed into Misato's breasts. Misato Katsuragi was pressed into a wall. Touji Suzuhara was pressed against the glass. Kensuke Aida's camcorder was also pressed against the glass. Tsekura Kentetsu was pressed against a wall and Ryoji. Ryoji Kaji was pressing against Misato. Yes… much pressing.

"Just _what_ the hell are you doing here, Kaji!" Misato growled.

"I'm with Tsekura. I'm on a business trip from America. Might as well get a ride, eh?" Kaji explained, mildly.

"I should have guessed something like this would happen. I'm so careless." Katsuragi gripped, not noticing Shinji's face in her massive chest.

Misato suddenly cried, "HEY! STOP TOUCHING THAT!"

Both Kaji and Suzuhara yelled, "I'M SORRY!"

Tsekura sighed, crossed his arms, and shook his head as best he could.

* * *

The group sat down at a table in the on-ship restaurant. Not planning on eating anything, just drinking tea and other such drinks. Ryoji sat across from Misato and ran his now shoeless foot across hers. She looked rather irked.

Tsekura ignored everyone and drank his tea. Kensuke was quite bored, as nothing was currently catching his interest and he laid down his camera. It _finally _had a chance to rest and cool down. Shinji and Touji were paying attention to the bickerment that was taking place between Misato and Ryoji.

"So Misato? Do you have a boyfriend… right now? Hmm?" Kaji asked, smirking and sounding as suave as normal.

"I really don't think that's _any_ of your business, Kaji!" Said a still irked Misato.

"Aww, I'm hurt." He didn't sound it, but added, "Ow." Ryoji leaned forward, looked past the bored Tsekura, and stared at Shinji. "So... I hear you're living with Katsuragi, huh?" Shinji straightened up and replied,

"Uhh, y-yeah." He said, smiling nervously.

"Tell me something. Is she still so… wild in bed?" From across the table, a collected "WHAAAT?" issued from the mouths of Touji, Kensuke, and especially Misato. A red-faced Katsuragi pounded on the table, bouncing the cups of tea and coffee.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING BY THAT!" She screamed. Shinji, Tsekura, and Kaji were unaffected.

"No, she hasn't changed at all… has she Shinji? No… I don't think so." Ryoji said, mildly.

"Uhh…I guess she has. But wait… how did you know _my_ name?" Shinji asked, rather perturbed. Kaji smiled.

"Well! I ought to know you Ikari. The famous Third Child. You defeated an Angel on your first attempt with no training! You're very well known in the defense business!" Kaji explained. Tsekura looked up from his tea.

"See? Told ya so!" The Fourth Child chimed, nodding his head.

"I think I was just lucky. I had help too. Without Misato and Ritsuko to tell me how to do it, I wouldn't have won." Shinji scratched the back of his head, his brown hair shaking.

"Luck? No, no I don't think so! It's much more, Shinji. It's a part of your destiny!" Ryoji cried in triumph. Why triumph? Hmm… I dunno.

"Destiny?" Shinji whispered to himself. Mr. Kaji stood up suddenly.

"Well everyone, I have business to attend to so I'll see you later."

"Ok!" Shinji said.

"Bye, Ryoji." Tsekura said in unison with Shinji.

"Th-th-this can't be happening! This is a nightmare!" Misato cried, holding her head.

* * *

"Hey, Ikari?" Tsekura asked, not looking up from his tea.

"Um, yeah?" Asked the aforementioned pilot.

"Do want to come and see my Evangelion?" The Fourth Child was still staring into his drink.

"Okay! That sounds like it'll be fun. Umm, Misato?" Shinji turned to his guardian who was still kind of in shock that her old lover was aboard the ship and waved him off. "I guess that's a yes."

"It's on a different ship; The U.S.S. Sanctuary. We'll have a take a small trip by a chopper to get there." Tsekura explained.

"Another helicopter?" Shinji groaned.

"What's wrong? It's just a chopper…" Tsekura raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing."

The Third and Fourth Children made their way to the deck where a helicopter waited to take them to the U.S.S. _Sanctuary_.

* * *

"So, Ikari. You know the First Child, right?" Tsekura asked, turning his head toward his fellow EVA pilot. The boy blushed slightly. No… why would he blush. They aren't dating are they? No! Damn it!

"N-not very well." Shinji replied.

"What's she like?"

"She's…" Shinji tried to recall what Ritsuko had told him about Rei not but a month ago. "She's a nice girl. But she's not very adept at… living."

"Living…" Tsekura whispered.

"And you're the Commander's son. How can you stand having that ass as a father? After everything he did to you?" Kentetsu smirked as Shinji's eyes widened in confusion.

"How did you…?" Shinji wondered.

"I read your file. The Second Branch has extensive files on everything that has to do with us Pilots and the E-Project. They also don't protect any of the files very well." Tsekura smiled and thought back to the adrenaline rush he'd gotten while stealing information.

"I don't really know… about my father, I mean." Shinji's eyes became slightly vacant. He too was recalling past memories. "He doesn't really say anything to me unless it's an order. It's as if he doesn't consider me his son."

"I thought you would have said something like that. At least you have a father." Tsekura said, looking out the window.

The small transport helicopter landed softly on the deck of the _Sanctuary_.

"Let's go."

* * *

"What's all of the blue armor on it? It doesn't look like it belongs." Shinji asked.

"G-Type equipment. You see, the next Angel is supposedly going to be Gaghiel." Tsekura explained, leaning against the head of his massive gothic Evangelion.

"How do you know so much about the Angels?" Ikari questioned, staring at Unit 03.

"There are these scripts called the 'Dead Sea Scrolls.' I stole what information that NERV had translated. Nothing too big. Just basically explained who and what the Angels are speculated to be. The Angel you first fought, that night, was Sachiel, the Angel of Water. I understand that sucker was huge. When you watch the battles on a tiny screen everything seems out of proportion." He went on, telling Ikari everything he knew so far of the Angels.

"But anyway! Gaghiel is the next Angel. The Angel of Fish. And since we Americans are extremely paranoid… well, the G-Type equipment was a must for over-sea transport." Tsekura said, patting the head of Unit 03.

"What's G-Type equipment?" Shinji asked. Wow. He didn't really know anything about the Evas or the Angels.

"That specific armor lets my Eva operate underwater. I assume your Eva uses the B-Type equipment?" Tsekura assumed correctly, even though Shinji said he didn't know.

"Anyway, this is my Evangelion. Unit 03 is different from yours and the First Child's. Unit 00 and Unit 01 were both parts of the development process. Prototype and Test Type, I believe. The scientists back at the Second Branch say that because you pilot the Test Type that's why it synchronizes with you so easily. But I don't think so."

Shinji smiled at that comment.

"Yeah. But Unit 03 is the world's only working Production Model." Tsekura finished, slightly out of breath. Ikari nodded and tilted his head slightly.

"What about Unit 02? _Is_ there one?" Shinji asked.

"There _was_. The Second Child… oh what was her name… Soryu. Asuka Langley Soryu. She was German and Japanese if I recall. Her file wasn't very detailed. Her mother had killed herself and after much trauma, so did Soryu. Unit 02 was soon dismantled. The US bought the pieces and created Units 03 and 04. Well, Unit 04 is still being built. But yeah." Tsekura finished another small speech, once again out of breath.

"Oh…" Was Shinji's only reply. They were silent for a few minutes before Tsekura asked,

"So… anymore questions?"

"Well, um. What you said on the helicopter, about your father? What did—" Shinji was suddenly cut off by a massive quake. The Angel was here.

* * *

A/N: Okay so there you have it. My rendition of Episode 8. I tried to do things my way and such. Yeah. No Asuka, sorry. Can't stand the bitch. Nope. The battle between Gaghiel will be much different… and much cooler in my case. Extendy Arms! YAY! R&R thanks! Flames will be ignored. If you don't like it, don't read it. Nooot my problem. Peace. 


End file.
